Time Will Heal Our Hearts
by castingcurses
Summary: Outlaw Queen in 5B, after "Our Decay". My "fix it" fic to deal with Zelena and her baby. It has a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think it's safe to say that all of us are pretty upset about what's happened to Outlaw Queen since the season three finale and to me, the situation always gets worse. Now, Robin and Regina have to raise Zelena's baby and this plot... it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth and Adam and Eddy don't try to fix it. So, I'm going to make a small fic fix it.**

 **For those who are worried about the little bit of angst within this story, no worries. I'm not Adam and Eddy. This has a happy ending.**

 **So, here we go! This takes place after "Our Decay".**

* * *

The soft whimpers of the baby prevents Regina from sleeping. She's curled up in one of the guest rooms in the Charming's Underworld home, her back turned away from the baby and her father. Regina stares at the wall, finding herself unable to sleep or watch her boyfriend bond with his daughter.

She has tried to remain as quiet as she can about the situation that Zelena has forced upon her and Robin. It's hard at times, sometimes she just wants to grab her hair and scream until her chest aches, but she tries to remain calm and strong for Robin, because she knows this is hard on him, too, even if he doesn't like to let it show. He deals with his heartache by caring for his daughter, and while she knows it helps him, seeing him care for a baby they both will never consider to be hers, well... it only hurts her more.

She knows she shouldn't feel this way. She knows she needs to love and protect this child, her niece, her family whether she likes it or not, but she _can't_. She can't bring herself to accept this situation, no matter how hard she tries. She had tried to earlier today, giving the baby's wounded cheek a gentle rub, saying she had Robin's eyes when really all she saw was Zelena looking back up at her in infant form. Her niece is innocent, unlike her mother, Regina knows that, but seeing Zelena in her daughter, a daughter who will be in Regina's life forever, leaves her stomach doing sickening twists. She hates how she will always love and accept little Roland as one of her own, but not this baby, she just can't.

Regina is scared, more scared than she lets Robin, or anyone, see. She's afraid that one day, she's just going to break. One day, she'll let him see the pain that he had caused her, that Zelena and the baby have caused her, that she's caused herself, and Robin will leave her. She's not worried he will run off with Zelena, she knows that he's scared out of his mind of her sister. She's just worried he will leave her because she can't come to terms with the new permanent thing in their relationship, that she will say or do something that will run him off. After all, she's lost love before, she's almost lost Robin on more than one occasion. And does he really care for her? She was his second choice, after all, until he learned that Marian was Zelena the whole time.

 _Stop thinking like that, Regina, you're only hurting yourself more,_ she thinks, blinking back a few tears she hadn't realized had gathered in her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her back, still refusing to look over at Robin who cooed at his child, trying to get her to fall asleep.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," he observes, his voice giving Regina a startle. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Regina replies. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

The baby whimpers again, giving a small half-cry. Regina's womb aches. It's a dull pain she's used to feeling when seeing a baby, knowing she can't have her own. And now it aches because she can't give Robin what he has with Zelena. That could have been their baby whimpering in his arms, he could be rocking their child to sleep. She can't blame Zelena for that one, at least, for her infertility is all Regina's doing, Zelena simply knew the best way to use it against her.

It had worked.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asks. Regina can feel his eyes on her, but she refuses to look back.

"Nothing much," she lies, "just wondering how we're going to get Henry to rewrite Hades' story."

Robin hums, a noise Regina knew well. He didn't believe her. He always did that when he didn't believe a word she said. "That's not what you're really thinking about, is it?" And his words confirmed it.

"No," Regina says truthfully and sighs. "But I'd rather not have this conversation now. I've had too much today."

"Zelena is... a handful," Robin agrees. "I'm surprised she gave the baby back, honestly. I'm just worried that she will change her mind."

Regina frowns a little. She couldn't remember the last time that she and Robin had had a conversation about something else other than his baby. She felt as if they were drifting apart. Some of it was her fault, she was distancing herself because she was afraid of what may happen should she be glued to Robin's hip and therefore his baby, but it still hurt her nonetheless.

"She will. You can't separate a mother from her child for very long," Regina mumbles, turning over on her side once again, her back facing Robin. "When are you planning to take her to the woods?"

"In the morning. Zelena will probably rest before trying to make her next move," Robin replies.

"There's no rest for the wicked," Regina counters. "I know that more than anyone. It would be best if you left as soon as the baby quiets down."

"Is she keeping you up? I can take her downstairs," Robin offers.

"No, she's fine," Regina answers. "Just stay still and she'll go to sleep eventually."

"You're so much better at this than I," Robin sighs. "When Roland was a baby, he took more to Marian than me. But he was easier to get to go to sleep."

"Maybe she just misses her mother," Regina says quietly.

"That's what she needs, perhaps. Some maternal love," Robin says and Regina knows it's a request. He wants her to put the baby to sleep. She knows he isn't trying to cause her pain, but his request does somehow. He wants her to give his child a maternal love she does not have for the baby.

But she tells herself she will try because it is the right thing to do. She needs to realize that, more than likely, unless Zelena can change her ways, she will be the mother figure in the baby's life. Robin's daughter will depend on her, and so she needs to try.

Slowly, Regina climbs out of bed, tugging her robe close to her body. Nights are surprisingly cold in the Underworld. She tiptoes around the bed and to the chair Robin is slowly climbing out of with his baby in his arms.

Regina takes his spot and a blanket clad infant is placed in her arms. She tries to hold her in the way she had held Henry as a baby, the way she holds baby Neal, but something feels distant, detached, and the baby begins to cry some more. Her lip tremors and tears fall from her blue eyes. _Zelena's eyes_. No matter what she said earlier, she did not see Robin's eyes in his daughter. In fact, all she saw was her sister. The baby had many of the same features – the blue eyes, ginger hair, the same lips and nose.

"I...I don't think I'm doing much good," Regina says, extending her arms to give the baby back to Robin.

"It's okay, Regina, I've seen you with Neal. You handle babies well," he says.

The baby only continues to bawl, and Regina knows it's due to her tense, loveless hold. The baby doesn't feel safe with her, and she feels uncomfortable with the baby.

"Please, Robin," Regina practically begs and gives him a desperate look she can only hope he catches on to.

He sighs and takes the baby back, returning to his spot in the chair. "I just thought it would be nice if the two of you bonded," he says.

Regina crawls back in bed, and let's her tiredness and head on the situation get the best of her. "I think we've done enough bonding for one day," she says, firmer than intended.

"What does that mean?" Robin asks. He sounds offended. Maybe he should be, but Regina finds herself slightly annoyed.

"It means that I had to trek through the woods with you and Zelena all day today, looking for her. We found her. You gave her to Zelena and then we had to track them both down all over again because Zelena managed to get away with her. We got her back, took her here, I sat with you for an hour with her, _trying_ to bond," she says. "I invested my whole day into her, Robin. For you and for her. Because I'm _trying_. I know we haven't talked about it much, but I thought I made it clear that this situation upsets me, it makes me uncomfortable. I want to accept her... but it's hard for me."

"You accept Roland just fine," Robin says.

Was that all he was getting out of it? That she can accept his other child, but not this one?

"Roland is different, Robin. He wasn't conceived while the two of us were in a relationship. He's your child with your wife. This is your child with my sister, who deceived you, me, _everyone_." Regina takes a big breath. "Nevermind, this is an argument for another day."

But he doesn't relent. "She's innocent you know... the baby. She's done nothing wrong. Zelena told us Hades wanted her because she's innocent. He wants to use her the same way Zelena used Neal."

"I know she's innocent," Regina says, sitting up. "And I know that you're upset because she's your child and you want me to be happy about her, you want me to love and care for her, but you've got to understand that this is hard on me."

"It's hard on me, too," Robin replies.

"Which is why I'm trying my best, Robin," Regina says. "I'm really trying to love her. And I do... in a way. I just... it pains me to know that you have something so wonderful with a woman you don't even love. And I know you thought you weren't going to see me ever again, but it still hurts me that you returned to 'Marian' just weeks after leaving me." Once it's admitted, it feels as if a weight is lifted off her chest.

"We can always have a baby, too, Regina, if that's what you want," he says. Regina doesn't have the heart to bring up what's wrong with her body. She's already upset Robin enough for one night. "And I am sorry about what happened in New York. I was just so confused, trying to make a living for my family, having Marian, well what I thought was Marian, so upset with me for sulking around thinking about you, and you're right, I didn't think I'd see you again, and I tried to make things right."

"And I respect you for that," Regina sighs heavily. "But you're the one who was always trying to give me hope, and you turned around and lost it yourself."

"I did," Robin says softly. "But I was wrong. You proved that when you showed up on my doorstep."

"Yeah, I finally felt a spark of hope too until..." she trails off and shakes her head. "Let's just say it went out very quickly."

"We can still be happy, Regina. We both have children that come from different parents. I have Roland and the baby. You have Henry. And one day, we'll add our own addition," Robin says hopefully.

"It's not that simple," Regina replies, looking away, that dull ache in her womb returning, a painful reminder that no, she'd never have a child with Robin.

"I'm hurting, too, Regina. I've gotten a wonderful daughter out of this, yes, but Zelena deceived me. She made me relive a ghost of the past I had moved on from, and it hurt me. She made me hurt you, I realize that, too. And Roland, making him think he had a mother again. She's done a lot of damage, but she's given me a child, and I plan to make the best out of the worst situation," Robin says.

Regina doesn't reply. She's fighting tears, her womb aches, she feels so utterly heartbroken because she doesn't know what to do. She just wishes Robin would take the baby and head into the woods already because she needs some alone time from the both of them. She needs to clear her head, she needs to just get out a good cry where Robin can't see or hear.

It seems like hours but eventually, he gets up and leaves, coming over to place a kiss on Regina's temple as she fakes sleep. He slips quietly from the room with silence that only a thief could manage, and he's gone. Regina spends the next hour sobbing into her pillow, letting all of her hurt out. She's tempted to go to Henry for comfort but her son has had a stressful day as well and she doesn't want to wake him. Eventually, her sobbing exhausts her body and she cries herself to sleep.

She wakes up the next morning, her face feeling tight, her eyes burning. She gets out of bed, slips on her clothes, and fixes her hair before heading downstairs. To her great relief, only Mary Margaret was "home".

"Where is everyone?" Regina asks as she descends the steps.

"Henry managed to get a lead on Hades. Sounds like he and Zelena were... cozy in the past," Mary Margaret says. "They went out to try and hunt him down."

"And they didn't take me?" Regina asks with a frown. "I'm the only one with magic. They could come across some other creature like Cerberus or worse, Hades himself."

"They were going to take you but apparently they couldn't get you up this morning so they went out alone, promising to stay low and not show their faces around much," Mary Margaret reports and then turns to take a good look at Regina's worn expression. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," Regina replies, sitting down on the barstool before the counter. "You could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asks as she shoves a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in Regina's direction. "You haven't been acting yourself lately."

"Robin and I had a little disagreement last night," Regina says with a sigh. "I've been trying to keep my emotions hidden lately, but yesterday was a long day and I kind of snapped a little."

"Couples fight, he'll get over it. Was it about the baby?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Yes," Regina says, staring at her plate. Hunger gnaws at her stomach but she doesn't have an appetite. "He was having trouble putting her to sleep. We came to the conclusion that she just wanted her mother. He figured since I was good with babies, I could try to put her to sleep. After all, he's seen me do it with Neal. She just started crying when I held her. I feel nothing towards her Snow, nothing. I want to protect her for Robin's sake and because she's an innocent, but..."

"I get it," Mary Margaret says, moving to lay a hand over Regina's. "If David and I were in your shoes, I would feel the same way. I must say, I admire how you're handling this situation. I'd never be so strong."

"The strength only lasts so long. I feel it ebbing away more and more as each day passes. I snapped last night. I'm just afraid I'll say something that will make Robin leave me," Regina says. "We just are hurting in entirely different areas. Some are the same but others cause a bit of division between us."

"You need to talk it out at some point," Mary Margaret says. "Maybe when we get home and we know we will be safe."

Regina sighs a little. "I know we need to. It's just so hard. I know now that he gets upset when I confess that I don't feel for this baby the way I should. I don't think he quite understands. I don't think anyone does."

"Understand what?" Mary Margaret asks curiously.

"It's a little bit of everything. Being screwed over so much, bitterness towards him, definitely at Zelena. She has given Robin something that I never will be able to," Regina answers.

"I'm sure Robin will want to have children with you one day, Regina. Maybe once his baby is older," Mary Margaret assures.

"He's already told me that," Regina says and frowns a little. "It's just that..." she takes a deep breath, because she's never told anyone this before, "I can't give him children, Snow. I'm infertile."

Mary Margaret looks a little shocked at first, but it fades quickly as she pieces everything together, such as why Regina adopted instead of having a child of her own. "I'm sorry," she says. "No woman deserves that."

She sounded _understanding_. Regina hadn't managed to find that until now.

Mary Margaret heaves a soft sigh. "Once upon a time, back before I was going to marry David, King George had me come to his castle for a chat. I later discovered he poisoned my drink with a magical potion that made me barren," she says. "I thought for sure David would leave me, because I couldn't give him a child. But we were on a journey with Ruth, David's mother, trying to save her life. She sacrificed herself to let me drink from the Lake Nostos. And now... I have Emma and Neal, two wonderful children. Don't give up hope yet. Maybe your infertility can be changed, too."

"That's wonderful and all, but Lake Nostos is all dried up, it's realms away to begin with. I appreciate your hope speeches, but not everyone is as lucky as you," Regina says. "Besides, I've been infertile for too long. I'm not as young as I used to be. A sip from a magical lake probably wouldn't do anything to me," Regina says.

"You may be surprised," Mary Margaret says. "Don't give up hope, Regina."

"It died in New York City," Regina informs her with a shake of her head. "And it's not returning anytime soon."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and it flies open, revealing the worried faces of Robin, David, Hook, Emma, Henry, and Belle.

"What's the matter?" Regina asks in alarm as she stands up.

"Zelena and Hades took the baby," Robin pants heavily. "They're going to make a time portal."

"And Rumple is helping them," Belle says, choking back a cry.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry about this chapter. It ended up kind of sucking, I know. And I felt like I made Robin a douche who doesn't understand Regina's feelings. That's the show talking I'm sure, because it sure doesn't seem like he cares there.**

 **I've not written OutlawQueen canonly for a long time, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty. But I do promise you, this has a happy ending, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank my friend, Ali, who's always so supportive of my writing and who helps me out a lot. She helped me out through this tough patch of what I accidentally made Robin like. Bear with me! :) I have some things up my sleeve (good things, I promise!)**

 **Also, this part has flashbacks. They'll be italicized.**

* * *

"How did Zelena and Hades get to the baby?" Regina asks as the whole team gathers around the living room.

"I was in the woods last night with the baby. We both ended up falling asleep. I woke up to find them both standing over me with the baby," Robin says in alarm. "They poofed away with Hades' magic. They want to go back in time."

"For what?" Mary Margaret asks with a small frown.

"They kept going on about Regina. Something about what she did to them," Robin replies.

"Regina?" Emma asks. "What did you do?"

"We all know why Zelena blames me. I got everything she didn't or so she thinks," Regina replies. "I guess I didn't tell you all when we got here, but Hades and I have a past."

* * *

 _Regina stared at the book she held in her hands, taking a deep breath. She was unsure about this. Summoning a god, especially this god, wasn't always a wise idea, but if magic couldn't bring Daniel back, then that left her with only one last resort._

 _She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, figuring it was the king wanting her for her "queenly duties" once more, but found herself staring up at a red haired man dressed in a strange, otherworldly outfit._

 _"Who are you?" she squeaked, her heart hammering in her chest from the startle this man had given her, appearing randomly, as Rumplestiltskin always did._

 _"The man you were trying to summon," the man replied, nodding his head at the book that Regina clutched to her chest. He removed his hand from Regina's shoulder and extended it to her. "My name is Hades, lord of the Underworld."_

 _Regina felt her heart seize in her chest. It had worked? She had really summoned the god of the Underworld? "I didn't really expect you to show up. My magic is a bit finicky."_

 _"You don't need magic to summon a god," he replied with a smirk. "Now, tell me, Regina, what is it you need from me?"_

 _"How do you know my name?" Regina asked in alarm. "I never told you."_

 _"You didn't have to," Hades replied. "I know many things about many people. After all, one day, I'll see you in the Underworld and I like to know those who live in my domain."_

 _Regina swallowed thickly. "I need your help bringing someone back from the dead," she answered finally._

 _"Hm... Well, that's a big request, now isn't it? Especially if who you are trying to bring back has passed through my realm into another," Hades replied. "If you want something like this fulfilled, you have to do something for me. Now, who is it you wanted to bring back?"_

 _"His name is Daniel Colter. He was my family's stable boy. We fell in love but... my mother killed him and forced me to marry the king," Regina told him, feeling an ache in her chest at the mention of her sweet stable boy._

 _"Ah, yes," Hades said. "I remember the day a particular young man entered my realm. It was about five years ago. He was so frantic to get back to his Regina. He had to rescue her, he had to marry her. He came to me, begging to go back, but unfortunately, I don't like letting people out of my realm."_

 _"So Daniel is in the Underworld?" Regina asked, her eyes widening. "He's looking for a way back to me?"_

 _"That he is," Hades said with a smirk. "I'd be willing to help you get your love back as long as you help me."_

 _"What must I do?" Regina inquired._

 _"Have you heard the tale of why the seasons change?" Hades asked, glancing out of the window at the cold, barren world and the fresh coat of snow that covered the branches of the trees._

 _"I have," Regina said. "You saw Persephone out in the fields one day and swallowed her up into the ground, taking her as your wife. Her mother, Demeter, became distressed and began searching all of the realms for her daughter. Since she's the goddess of the harvest, all of the crops started to die and the people starved because she was looking for her daughter and not over the crops. So, Zeus sent the messenger, Hermes, to you and said you must return Persephone, but you said that she must stay in the Underworld for half of the year because she ate the six pomegranate seeds to keep herself from starving."_

 _"Someone knows their mythology," Hades said with an amused chuckle. "Yes, my wife Persephone is currently up here, dwelling among mortals with her mother. The Underworld gets terribly lonely without another living soul. I want her there permanently," he said. "Your job is to convince Persephone and her mother to let Persephone stay with me forever in exchange for your stable boy."_

 _Regina nodded slowly, taking in Hades' offer. "Okay," she replied. She felt bad about making the woman Hades' slave but she had to get Daniel back. She'd do anything for him. "I'll do it."_

* * *

Her friends stare at her with wide eyes as she finishes telling her tale. "He told me I'd pay for what I had done. I guess erasing my existence is what he and Zelena plans on doing. She'll get to be Mother's first choice and Hades will have his revenge."

"Maybe we can talk them out of it," Mary Margaret says.

Regina gives her friend a look. "You really think we can reason with my wicked sister and the lord of the Underworld? Who, might I remind you, have Rumple on their side."

"Just like last time," Emma mutters. "But we got through that."

"With my magic, which is finicky down here. Sometimes, it'll work, and sometimes, it won't," Regina says. "Besides, Zelena died and her essence went back in time, where she managed to find her body again and kill Robin's wife to portray her. Look at the damage she's caused since. Do we really want something like that to happen again?"

"Regina is right. Trying to fight Hades and Zelena or reason with them is not a wise idea," Hook says. "It'll be impossible. We almost couldn't defeat Zelena and Rumple. Now, we have Hades to deal with, too, and he has the upper hand because this is his domain."

"Not quite," Henry says, looking down at the pages he held in his hands. "Hades' weakness is Zelena. He wants her for many reasons – he loves her, first of all, but he also needs her kiss and her magic for the time travel spell he wants to cast. He loves her, but his thirst for revenge is stronger. If we can get Zelena, we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Who the hell could ever love that witch?" Regina scoffs. "What does he need her kiss for?"

"Hades is forbidden from entering Mount Olympus, where the gods dwell," Henry says. "Only an act of true love can break the spell."

"And he wants to go there, why?" Emma asks her son.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. All I have are the pages that tell his story with Zelena. It's about something his brother, Zeus, did to him. It doesn't look like he wants to erase Mom's existence at all," he says.

"Thank the gods," Regina says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're not safe yet, Mom," Henry says. "If Zelena figures out that Hades plans on betraying her, she could cast her own time spell to try and achieve what she wanted to the first time. She has all the ingredients except your heart."

Regina stops then and turns to Emma. She wasn't going to let this happen. "Emma, I need you to put a protection spell over my heart."

"But, my magic–"

"Will work," Regina interrupts. "We're bound to the Underworld, so we channel its energy. Zelena's weakness is light magic. I don't know if I have that down here, but you do. I need you to place this protection spell on me."

Emma sighs and raises her hands, placing them over Regina's heart. She focused hard, taking a moment or two longer than Regina would have to cast such a simple spell, but in moments, she felt the jolt of magic touch her heart and hoped that would keep it safe.

"So how do we plan on getting Zelena away from Hades?" Regina asks as they begin down the road again.

"If she doesn't have magic, we could always kidnap her and the baby so that Hades can't use either of them," Emma says.

"But Zelena is probably with Hades. We can't let him know we are trying to take her," Mary Margaret counters. "We need a better plan."

"What about my daughter?" Robin asks.

"We'll get her, Robin, but that is going to be difficult with Hades, Rumple, and Zelena around," Regina tells him gently. "We aren't a match for all three of them. We need a better plan."

"Henry, is there any way you could write anything else?" Emma asks her son, glancing down at the pages he held in his hands.

"I can try, but it could take time," he says, frowning. "And we don't have much of that."

* * *

 _Regina found herself standing in a meadow with the greenest grass she had ever seen and flowers as abundant as the stars and in every color one could imagine. The place smelled of honeysuckle and lavender. It was heavenly almost._

 _Tucking her arms close to her chest, she passed through the seemingly endless field, glancing left and right. There was no sign of Persephone or her mother._

 _"It has been a long time since I have seen a mortal," a voice suddenly said, sounding as old as the earth itself. Regina turned to find a woman, maybe around her mother's age, standing before her. She looked like a piece of the earth with a rocky texture to her skin and eyes as green as the grass. "Especially one so powerful. What brings you here?"_

 _"My name is Regina," the young Queen introduced. "You must be Demeter."_

 _The woman nodded and smiled kindly. "I am," she replied. "You remind me of my daughter, Persephone."_

 _Regina grinned. "I was actually looking to talk with both you and your daughter," she said._

 _Demeter gave Regina a curious look. "Speak with both of us?" she asked. "Whatever for?"_

 _"Hades... sent me," Regina said reluctantly, watching as Demeter's eyes changed from green to brown like a bare tree in winter in the matter of seconds._

 _"What does he want?" she asked hesitantly, eying Regina. "More importantly, why is he dabbling around in the mortal world?"_

 _"I–I'd rather speak of that with your daughter here," Regina said quietly. "Please."_

 _Demeter sighed and let her shoulders sag considerably. Regina could see how much letting her daughter go to the Underworld saddened the goddess. Regina only wished her own mother had felt that way when she had been forced into marrying the king. But no, of course, Mother had orchestrated it all._

 _"I will go fetch her. She's packing for her trip to Hades' domain," she said and trudged away, looking like a weeping willow._

 _Regina waited in the beautiful fields, admiring the flowers until she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Demeter had reappeared with a young woman appearing around Regina's age, and looking similar with dark hair and an olive complexion._

 _"Regina, this is my daughter, Persephone. And Persephone, this is Regina," Demeter introduced. "Now, what was it Hades wanted you to tell us?"_

 _Regina swallowed thickly. "I'm afraid you aren't going to like this news but I am Hades' messenger. I wanted him to bring my first love back from the dead. In exchange, he wanted you to let Persephone live in the Underworld forever."_

 _Instantly, Demeter wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No way am I going to agree to such a thing!" she said._

 _"I don't want to stay with Hades forever," Persephone added. "Regina, you must listen to me when I say he is lying to you. Hades won't let anyone leave his realm. He won't bring back your first love. He's tricking you into a deal so he can bring me into his domain permanently," she said. "You cannot trust that man, not with anything. When Zeus hears about this, he will be furious!"_

 _"I-I didn't mean to stir trouble among the gods!" Regina said, holding her hands up. "But I have no one. Daniel was the only one who cared for me. I can't go on living without him," she said, fighting tears._

 _"And I cannot live without my daughter or else the earth will die," Demeter said. "Regina, you must understand that what Persephone says is true. Hades only wants her forever because he knows that without her, I will cause great famine and drought across the lands. It will kill people of starvation, and he will claim more souls. You must tell him that we will not agree to his wishes."_

 _"But he will grow angry with her, Mother. He will take her life in exchange for mine," Persephone said. "We must do something."_

 _"But what of–"_

 _"Dead is dead, Regina," Demeter said, taking the Queen's hands in hers. "There isn't much you can do without a great price to be paid. I will tell Zeus and have him design a contract that will trick Hades into thinking that, by signing it, he can keep Persephone. However, it will allow her to remain with me permanently. If you can give this to Hades for me and get him to sign it, you will always have my protection."_

 _Demeter pulled her hands away and left a few apple seeds in Regina's palms._

 _"What are these for?" Regina asked._

 _"'My promise. Plant them, and they will always grow, no matter what. Just as I'll keep you safe, no matter what," Demeter said softly._

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Henry shouts as he bounds down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself as he lays the newly written pages in front of his mothers. "Look at this!" He slaps the pages down on the counter with a grin.

"We were wrong! Hades wants to enact Zelena's time portal. He thinks that if she became queen instead of Regina, she would help him get revenge," he says.

Regina frowns a little. "And we all know what that means. If Zelena kills Eva, which would allow my mother to marry Leopold, I won't be born and neither will Snow. Which means that Emma won't be born." Her eyes widen suddenly. "That's why our tombstones are in the graveyard."

Henry frowns suddenly. "That's it exactly. But that means if one more person is sent on, I know who's tombstone will come next."

"Who's?" Emma asks.

"Mine!" Henry exclaims. "Because if Emma doesn't exist, neither will I."

Regina's stomach churns violently and she grips the counter beside her for support as she nearly doubles over. Hades had told her long ago that she would pay for what she had done. She could live with being a permanent resident in the Underworld. But not her Henry. She had already been skeptical of taking him, but she couldn't deal with him having to stay.

"Then we can't help another soul," she says, her voice shaking. "We have one mission in mind and that's stopping Hades, Zelena, and Rumple."

"And getting my child back," Robin offers from the other side of the counter.

Regina frowns, feels her chest clench, and nods. "And getting the baby back," she says brokenly. She feels Mary Margaret grip her wrist, a sign of comfort.

* * *

" _There you are Regina," Hades said, appearing in her chambers the evening she had returned from Demeter and Persephone's domain. "Did it work?"_

 _"It did," Regina said, holding out the contract that Persephone had given her. "Demeter and Persephone already signed. It just needs your signature."_

 _Hades took the parchment from Regina, eying her curiously. Her heart caught in her chest and she briefly wondered if he knew what she was up to. Surely not, right? But then again, he had known things about her having never met her before._

 _Her doubts were put to rest when Hades produced a quill and signed the parchment. The contract glowed for a moment and he smirked, but his expression was instantly wavered. He turned the parchment around to face Regina and she saw that the glowing words had changed, revealing their true selves._

 _"You tricked me!" Hades yelled angrily and his hair erupted into blue flame. "You will pay for this, Regina Mills!" he hissed. He threw his arm back and prepared for an attack, but Regina was awed to find a green shield surrounding her._

 _"You cannot harm her, Hades," the familiar voice of Demeter said and Regina turned to see her standing right behind her. "She has my protection for helping my daughter."_

 _"You cannot protect her forever, Demeter," Hades hissed. "I will get my revenge one way or another."_

 _And with that, the god of the Underworld disappeared._

* * *

 **I decided to try my best to get a chapter up before the episode tonight. I promise, it'll be getting a lot better next chapter! Hades and Zelena's plan will be revealed and I think you all will be surprised (and relieved) so stay tuned!**

 **Again, I apologize for Robin's treatment of Regina. Don't kill me yet. It'll be worked out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next installment!**

* * *

They had slaved over their options for the rest of the day, trying to work out how to get Zelena and the baby away from Hades and Rumple without losing anyone. Emma and Regina had worked with their magic, Regina trying to channel hers to light since she could not defeat Zelena with her dark magic. They planned on breaking into Hades' lair with a spell, and then, they could get Zelena, the baby, and get out.

Regina and Emma stand in front of the doors to the lair. Runes cover it from top to bottom. In some ancient language, they represented the spell, but with a handy spell book Regina had found in the library the day before, they knew just how to get into Hades' lair.

"Ready?" Emma asks Regina, placing her hands up to enact the spell.

Regina nods and pushes her own hands out in front of her, letting the magic flow off her fingertips. She watches as the gears on the old elevator began to move, creaking from misuse. The door begins to peel open and they are confronted with... a brick wall.

"Damn!" Robin says in frustration from behind them.

"We'll get it open," Emma says reassuringly. "It's just going to require a new plan."

"The more my daughter spends with Zelena, the more danger she's in!" he shouts, his eyes seeming to sparkle with blue fire and Emma clearly looks taken aback.

"Robin, calm down," Regina snaps. She has about had it with him. She loves him, she does, and she knows he is desperate to get his child back, but he is so irritating and impatient while they are trying to work out a plan to save his daughter. It is very unlike him. "We're going to get her back."

"You don't understand what it's like–"

"Yes, Robin, I do!" Regina hisses, clenching her fists in anger. "Before we met, Peter Pan stole my son from me. The expedition took weeks to get him back. He was in much more danger than your daughter is! Pan wanted to kill him for his own cause. At least Zelena is her mother and she will make sure she won't get hurt. She doesn't want her to kill her, she wants her for a spell she can't cast unless she has my heart!"

Robin instantly shuts his mouth and Regina gives him a meaningful glare to make sure it stays that way.

"Settle down and let us figure this out," she says to him before turning to face Emma and Henry. "Henry, does your writings say anything about this door?"

"You can't enter it unless Hades wants you to," he says. "No spell can stop that, but we can weaken it."

"How?" Emma asks.

"Hades' true weakness is not Zelena. While the thought of anything bad happening to her will throw him off his plan, he does have one profound weakness. Every time we send a soul on, it takes away some of his power," Henry replies.

"So, we just need to find someone else to send on, then," Killian says.

"But if we do that, we could get Henry trapped down here," Regina says with a frown.

"But you'd only be trapped if the spell works," David points out. "Which it won't."

"And if we all fail?" Regina demands. "Then we are all stuck down here."

"Not if we can weaken Hades. The more people we set free, the sooner we can get out of here," Henry says.

"Then I know who to start with," Regina says. "Mother."

The mills weren't located far out of Storybrooke. It took a brisk walk of ten minutes to reach them. Cora is there, dressed in peasant's clothing, hauling a wheelbarrow with sacks of flour. Regina frowns when she sees the work Hades has made a woman who is no longer youthful do. It was such backbreaking work for an eternity. With a wave of her hand, Regina returns Cora to we former glory, putting her back in her pantsuit with her hair and face groomed and clean. As soon as she sees the change in her appearance, Cora looks up.

"Regina?" she asks. "What are you doing here? You haven't left yet?" She runs over, pulling her daughter into an embrace.

"We have a problem, Mother, and we need your help," Regina says, pulling away. "Hades is working with Rumple and a woman named Zelena to cast a time spell. They have an innocent child with them. We need to stop them immediately."

Cora seems to miss the point though. She hears the name Zelena and she freezes up. "Zelena? She...she's here?"

"How do you know Zelena?" Regina asks, tipping her head to the side.

"I don't," Cora says. "Hades told me about her. She's, well, she's your sister."

"I know," Regina says. "And she's jealous of me. That's caused her to do so many bad things. She wanted to be queen. She wanted to be the woman you wanted me to be. She's tried to kill me, she stole Snow and Charming's baby, she nearly killed Henry, she killed Rumple's son, Neal... Most recently, she turned herself into Robin's dead wife and got herself pregnant. The baby she's with, it's hers. But she's Robin's too and we need to rescue her."

Cora looks taken aback at all her other daughter had done. "I'm sorry, Regina. It's all my fault. If I hadn't abandoned her–"

"No, Mother, you did what you had to. The past is in the past but you can make up for it," Regina says. "We're going to help you complete your unfinished business."

Cora appears surprised. "You are? After all I've done?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Mother," Regina says softly. "And that includes you. We want to help. And in return, you can help us."

"Regina, are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin asks, his voice wavering a little.

She's about had it with him. "Do you want your daughter back or not?" Regina snaps, whirling around to face Robin.

"Of course I do," he replies. "But are you sure that trusting–"

"My mother isn't going to do us harm!" Regina hisses. "She's getting her second chance."

"But–"

"Robin, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina demands, stepping closer to him until she's up in his face, only inches a part and normally, she would have kissed him, but now, that is far from her mind. She wants to slap him. He's being ridiculous! "You're the one who told me, the Evil Queen, that everyone deserves a second chance. Why are you going back on that now?"

"I–"

"Do you always go back on your word, Robin?" Regina demands.

"Regina," Emma warns, but it's too late. Everyone present is about to witness a couple fight.

"First you tell me that you chose me, that I'm the one you love, and two weeks later, you're claiming you love your wife and sleeping with her and maybe if you'd have kept that word, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Regina seethes. "And now you tell me this?!"

"Don't bring my daughter into this argument," Robin snaps. "Or what happened in her conception."

"I am bringing her into this argument because this involves her, too! As does her conception! She may be an innocent baby but that doesn't change the fact that you never take into account my feelings about her or this entire situation. You lied to me, you hurt me, and you know, you never apologized! The moment I tried to bring up your wrongdoings you told me that it wasn't fair. What isn't fair is what you've done to me and continue to do to me and Robin, you don't even seem to care," Regina growls in return and then her voice softens and tears cloud her vision. "Do you know how much it pains me to hear you call her "our daughter" to Zelena? To know that's nothing we will ever share?"

"If you want a baby, Regina–"

"I can't have babies, Robin!" She practically screams. She doesn't care who hears her, she just needs to let him know the pain she feels.

He stops then, his face drawing a blank. "What do you mean you can't have children?"

Her eyes flit to her mother briefly and the pained expression her mother has nearly makes her heart break because she knows what Cora is thinking. Cora knows that it is her fault because she pushed her daughter into cursing herself. And suddenly, she's in that same woman's arms. Her mother is nearly sobbing, burying her head in Regina's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Regina..." she cries. "I'm so sorry I didn't try to stop you. I'm sorry I told you I'd use your child to corrupt and manipulate as a ruler."

"What's going on?" Robin asks.

Cora straightens herself and dries her tears, cupping her daughter's face in her hands and drying those tears, too. Finally, she turns to Robin. "A long time ago, I used your meaning to Regina for manipulation and trickery. Since Regina wouldn't allow me to help her rule, I wanted to take matters into my own hands. The only way I could do that was through the next heir, and with Snow White a bandit, that left Regina's royal line wide open. When I heard she had a soulmate, a man with a lion tattoo, I did try to find him of course, but you were already married and with child, and to make my job easier, I found an imposter, the Sheriff. If he could impregnate my daughter, they'd marry and he could become king. However, I was going to... to... stage something for the both of the and that would leave a small, orphaned child with no knowledge of how to rule a kingdom. I'd be queen through that child."

"But I found out," Regina says. "I didn't want any child of mine to become what I had. Children are the beacon of innocence, and I didn't want that taken away as it had been from me. So, in order to protect my bloodline, or rather, kill it, I found a spell book with a potion that would destroy my reproductive parts and make me barren. That way, no matter what, Mother could never trick me into getting pregnant. And besides, I didn't think anyone would love me enough to give me a child anyways. After all, love is weakness."

Cora cringes at those words. "I'm sorry, Regina. I've ruined all of your chances of happiness. I killed Daniel, I made you think that love wasn't real, I made you think you had to protect any future children by denying them birth and life..."

Regina sighs and takes her mother's hands. "That is the past mother. I'm happy now," she says, but it sounds unconvincing, even to her. "I have Henry, the Charmings, I have Roland, Robin's little boy, and I have Robin."

Cora shakes her head. "I know you too well, dear. I'm your mother. I can see it in your eyes. You could never hide your emotions. You aren't happy. Not truly," she says.

"I'm happy enough," Regina insists, shaking her head.

"But not completely," Cora replies. "And I know you think that sending souls off one by one is what will weaken Hades, but that's not the whole story. It will weaken him, but not because souls leave his domain but because of hope."

"Hope?" Regina asks.

Cora nods and smiles a little. "Should you find your true happiness, you'll find enough hope to weaken Hades once and for all. If you can find hope and acceptance in yourself, you can save all of your friends."

"And how do I do that?" Regina inquires. "How can I find complete happiness down here? How can I find any happiness with Zelena and her child always on my mind?"

Cora's eyes well with tears. "That is for you to figure out and I wish you the best of luck. But by earning your forgiveness and love, I've completed my unfinished business. If you send me on, perhaps there's a chance that you will weaken Hades just enough to get into his lair."

"Then that's what we will try to do," Regina says.

They stand at the edge of the cliff. The flames of hell lick the rocks beneath them and the air is hot and smells of sulfur, but there is a light ahead, one bright and glowing, as warm and gentle as the sun's rays, and that is where Cora is going.

She wraps her arms tightly around Regina and rubs her back. "Goodbye, Regina," she says softly. "I'll see you soon. But for now, you spend the rest of your life happily. Don't worry about your father and I, we'll be somewhere safe and watching over you."

"Goodbye, Mother," Regina says, hugging Cora tightly. "Thank you for your help. I love you."

Cora smiles as if that is the greatest thing she could ever hear. "I love you, too. And Regina? Tell Zelena that, despite everything, she holds a special place in my heart. Tell her she deserves happiness and that she needs to let all of this go."

"I'll try," Regina says with a small smile.

Cora kisses her daughter's cheek before slowly backing up into the blinding white light. It engulfs her and then vanishes, taking her with it.

When they arrive at the "Underbrooke" library, they are greeted with the pleasant surprise of the lair open to them. Quickly, everyone files inside and they begin a quiet descent into Hades' lair. Everyone chatters quietly, but Regina stands beside Robin in silence. They both are giving each other the cold shoulder.

Suddenly, the elevator jolts to a stop and the doors swing open to reveal a cavern with five rivers flowing from it. The roar of the water is almost deafening, but as they file off, Regina taking the lead and Robin being left to the back, a voice penetrates the room.

"You really think you could stop me?" it asks and Regina recognizes it immediately. Hades.

She whirls around, seeing him standing behind the others. She goes to Henry in a heartbeat, putting herself in front of him protectively.

"Hades," Regina hisses his name like its a curse. "Give us the baby. Or you will regret it."

Hades simply laughs. "Is the little queen threatening me?" he asks with a smirk. "And just what do you think you can do to a god?"

"I can stop you, Hades. I know your weaknesses. Zelena, people leaving, and more specifically, hope," Regina sneers. "They all leave you powerless."

"It's a shame you won't be able to stop me," Hades laughs. He beckons to his right and Zelena steps out of the shadows with a bundle wrapped in pink blankets. She looks torn, somehow, as if she isn't sure whether she should go along with Hades or get out with her daughter.

Regina tries to get her to decide the latter. "Zelena, don't do this," she says. "There's still hope. Help us defeat Hades. Come home to Storybrooke with the baby. Robin and I can help you." As much as she didn't want to help her wicked sister, she had to, for Robin's sake, for the baby's sake.

"B-But you'll take my baby from me," she says in that whiny voice Regina hates so much. "I won't let you take my daughter."

"We won't," Regina snaps. "Just give her to Robin for now while we work things out." She turns to find the thief among her friends but his face isn't appearing among the group. "Robin?"

"I'm afraid you won't find him here," Hades laughs.

"He-He was right here," Regina says, looking wildly about. She turns to Hades with an accusatory look. "What did you do?"

Hades throws back his head and laughs. "What did I do? Well, you should be an expert, Regina. I did the same thing your sister did."

Suddenly, Hades becomes a little more muscular, a little taller. His hair fades into a sandy color, his eyes turn into that amiable ocean blue. He becomes Robin.

Regina takes a step backwards in shock and feels Mary Margaret's hand on her shoulder and then on her other. She can't feel the ground beneath her, her head is spinning.

Robin, no, Hades, smirks at her in glee. "What? Shocked?"

"Wh-What did you do with Robin?" she demands with tears in her eyes. "Where is my Robin!"

"Your Robin?" Hades laughs, morphing back into himself. "Your Robin has been gone for months now."

"Since when?" Regina demands. "Did you kill him?!"

"Oh, most definitely," Hades says. "All the way back when he crossed the town line. Zelena and I waited for a few days until everyone got settled in and we killed him."

"And you became him," Regina breathes out, feeling as if she could faint any moment now. At least her true, real Robin hadn't hurt her in this way, at least he really cared. "And what of Roland?"

"Oh, he's just fine, not a scratch. We just had to find ways to get him out of the house so we could give him a baby sister," Hades says with a smirk and waggles his eyebrows over at Zelena who giggled wickedly.

Regina nearly breathes a sigh of relief because this was all just one big nightmare. The baby isn't her boyfriend's child. She belongs to Hades and Zelena. Robin hadn't lied to her, in fact, he'd died because of her, because she told him he had to go help Marian. It's her fault.

Robin is dead. _Robin is dead_!

Regina feels her stomach tighten and her chest clench as the realization hits her head on. She doesn't know if she's breathing or if her heart is beating. She just feels herself falling, she feels the floor rush up to meet her body. She feels hands grabbing, pulling her to her feet and holding her up as she sways on her legs that feel like jello.

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret demands in that same voice that Regina associates with the bandit Snow White. She's the one holding Regina in place, keeping her steady as she tries to compose herself.

Hades waves a hand and suddenly, someone else materializes in the room. Regina barely recognizes him as a man. He looks more so like something out of a zombie apocalypse movie. His clothes are in bloody tatters and he has deep gashes all over his body. Blood cakes both of his eyes shut and his head is lolled awkwardly to one side. He collapses to the ground, unable to stand up.

"Henry!" Regina is yelling, wanting someone to hide her son from such a horrific sight, one much worse than Hook when they'd found him. She can't do it herself, in fact, she's falling again, escaping Mary Margaret's grasp and crawling to Robin's side.

She reaches out for him when he's close enough and she rests a gentle hand on his cheek. He flinches away from her touch with a cringe. He thinks she's going to hurt him. "Robin, it's alright, it's me. Regina," she says softly, rubbing her thumb gently over his bruised cheek.

He fights to get his eyes open and Regina feels tears flooding her own when she sees those warm, gentle eyes she hadn't realized she had been missing. She had figured that Robin had just been so weary of his situation with Zelena that the warmth in his gaze had fled. So many things justified his behaviors, to some degree, that she hadn't thought to think about this possibility.

"Regina?" Robin asks weakly, blinking up at her.

"It's me," she says gently. "Don't worry, you're safe." Robin tries to sit up but Regina holds him down. "No, take it easy. You need to stay still."

"But Roland...?" he says.

"Roland is just fine. He's with your Merry Men back in Storybrooke," Regina says with a soft smile.

"You? Are you...?"

Regina shakes her head. "I'm very much alive. Bound to the Underworld, yes, but I'm alive," she says gently. "We're going to get you out of here, just take it easy."

Regina stands up, her strength coming back to her and anger flaring in her veins until her face is red and hot. "Hades, you're going to pay for what you've done!" she hisses.

"Me?" he asks with a laugh. "I believe this is your payment for what you've done to me."

"And now I'm returning the favor," she says.

She musters up her strength and magic. She has Robin now. If she can find a way out of here, she and her friends can get out safely. She and Robin can live happily ever after. They'll be together and safe and she can finally work on her happy ending. She has hope now.

Blinding white magic arcs off her fingertips, and she sends a blast directly towards Hades. She watches in awe as it hits him square in the chest and sends him backwards, crashing against the hard stone wall.

"Hades!" Zelena yells and her child begins crying in her arms.

"He isn't dead," Regina tells her sister as the older woman rushes to the god's side. "But he's weak enough that we can find a way outs do you know how we can get out, Zelena?"

"I'm not telling you!" she hisses as she collapses at Hades' side with their baby, trying to coax the god out of unconsciousness and get her daughter to calm down.

"Zelena, I'm going to give you one last chance for you to change. You've already proven to me that you can try to do the right thing and now I'm going to ask the same as your sister," Regina says, stepping closer to her. "We need a way out of here with Robin and Hook. We need your help. If you know a way, we can use it."

"But–"

"Zelena, it's not worth it! What's done is done. You have this place that you can reign over with Hades and your daughter. He gave you a kingdom, he gave you everything I have – a kingdom, subjects, power, love, a child. Just let it go. I spoke with our mother... She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for what she'd done to you. She regrets giving you up, has her whole life, and she loves you, Zelena. She wants you to do what is right."

Her sister stares up at her with watery eyes, clutching her baby to her chest. "You won't take my baby?"

"You've proven you can be a decent mother. I think the baby will be safe with you. And I no longer have to make sure she's around for Robin's sake," Regina says. "What you've done with Hades' help is an awful, awful thing but I am willing to forgive you if you help set all of us free from the Underworld. And you can keep your baby."

Zelena manages a small smile and stands up. "Okay... I'll help but we must move quickly. Hades could wake up or regain his power at any moment."

They make their ascent up the elevator and found that the world outside of the library is beautiful and vibrant like Storybrooke. The people look happy for once instead of like depressed drones. Zelena leads the group along through the streets of the town, Regina taking up the rear to help Robin hobble along.

"Regina," he says as they walk behind the others. "It was absolute torture to watch. Seeing your heart break the way it did when you thought Zelena as pregnant with my child... I almost couldn't live with myself. I was angry at myself and it wasn't even me treating you that way. I guess I was so upset that I had allowed myself to be killed and that I had to watch helplessly as Hades and Zelena tortured you. I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have let Zelena cross that town line by herself."

"It was pretty painful," Regina agrees. "I wish I'd have known. I would have come to rescue you much sooner."

"It's not your fault," Robin says. "You didn't know. Just as we didn't know that Marian was Zelena. This has taught me something, Regina. If something like that were to ever happen again, I'd never leave you for my wife. She's been gone, I've moved on. A piece of me will always love her, but I'm in love with you now. We'll work it out with Marian, but she would just have to accept that you're the one that I love and that's that."

Regina smiles softly and takes Robin's hand in her own. "I'm so glad to have you back. I felt as if we were drifting apart. I felt like I didn't know you anymore. I didn't know what we were going to do or how I was going to deal with you and Zelena sharing a child," she admits. "I didn't know how long I could take seeing you raise a child with someone else and never me."

"Don't give up hope, Regina. All curses can be broken," Robin says. There, that was the Robin she knew and loved. "We'll find a way to fix the spell and one day, we'll have a child of our own. But first, I think we have some catching up to do and we need to let time heal our hearts."

"I could definitely use that," Regina says softly. "It's been rough."

"On me, too," Robin agrees and gives Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

The group walks until they're far out of the reach of the town. Zelena has led them to a river where two boats await. "They're not under Hades' control right now. They'll take you home–Robin and Hook included."

"What about Rumple?" Belle asks.

Zelena sighs and pulls a dagger from beneath her cloak to hand it to her. "He'll come when called. Take care of that baby of yours. I'll try my best to destroy the contract you have with Hades as a favor from mother to mother."

"Thank you," Belle says, resting a hand on her belly, and she raises the dagger. "Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee!"

Gold appears before them with a solemn expression on his face and wordlessly, the group begins to climb into the boats.

"Zelena," Regina says, "thank you for helping us. And I wish you the best of luck with Hades and your daughter."

Zelena nods her head. "Thank you, Regina, for everything. I don't deserve your forgiveness but you gave it to me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Regina replies as she climbs into the boat beside Robin and Henry. "Goodbye."

The ride home takes about an hour through solid darkness. Nobody speaks. Regina keeps close to Robin and Henry. She keeps her arms around Robin as if afraid that letting go would result in him being lost in the Underworld forever.

When they arrive home, everyone goes their separate ways. Belle and Gold go to their house, the Charmings to theirs, Emma and Killian to their house, and Regina takes Robin and Henry with her. They first visit the Merry Men and collect Roland who is so happy to see his father again. He hugs and kisses him on the cheeks before begging to be put in Regina's arms. She carries him the whole way home and the four of them collapse in the living room into a deep sleep.

When Regina wakes up, she finds herself snuggled in Robin's arms on the couch. She can hear the TV in Henry's room and assumes he's taken Roland with him to watch a movie or play a game. Robin is still sound asleep and Regina uses that time to heal his wounds and mend his clothing with her magic so that he is fine when he wakes up. She lays her head on his chest when she's finished and allows her eyes to close once again.

Her happiness had been found again and she was truly content.

* * *

 **Alright! This about sums it up. I may decide to write an epilogue but for now I'm marking this as complete. It wasn't supposed to be long, just long enough to fix everything wrong with Outlaw Queen in the show right now.**


End file.
